Just For Him
by TheeWiccaChick
Summary: Ryou sings his praises of his new 'Master'. Yaoi, Mature Content, R/B


_The Submissive_

_If it pleases Him to have me kneel before Him,_

_I will kneel reverently._

_If it pleases Him to bind me,_

_I will gladly offer my arms to Him._

_If it pleases Him to touch me,_

_I will allow myself to be touched._

_If it pleases Him to teach me,_

_I will learn all I can._

_If it pleases Him to discipline me,_

_I will accept it without sound._

_If it pleases Him to allow me to serve Him,_

_I will serve Him with loyalty and devotion._

_~Unknown_

What if I told you I loved you? Would you push me away like everything else that I loved in the past? Look on me with scorn because you kow it's wrong like everybody else does?

I'm not suppose to love you, am I? That's a stupid question, I know I'm not suppose to love you. I'm not meant to love anything, I wasn't made for love. I was made for the use of other's: a person to talk to, and person to complain to, a person to give you what you need, a person to be the door mat that you need to step on daily to feel better; but never the person you love.

I don't think I should be able to feel love anyways. I mean, what am I suppose to compare it to? I never had anybody to show me any affection, never had anything to teach me affection. But I'm sure what I'm feeling right now is love. Because it's not like any other emotion that I have ever felt. It's not the hate that I harbor for my father, it's not the guilt that I feel for being alive, it's not the sadness I feel when when I see people smiling, it's not the pain I feel when you hit me.

Yeah, I don't mind the hitting so much anymore; I know by now that I deserve every beating that I recieve. I even silently thank you for showing me my place. I don't scream sorry and promise I'll do better; I tell you thank you and I say that I know I'm going to mess up again and that it doesn't matter because I know you at least care about my failures. But you don't hear me anymore do you? I think you just... block me out when your hitting me... because you've become so accustomed to me screaming my sorrys. Well I'm not screaming anymore.

I'm lying here and taking it like a good little door mat. I'm letting you step on me and letting you wipe your feet on me. No. I'm not letting you, than means that I woud actually have the power to over power you and stop the hold you have on me. No your just... wiping your feet on me at this point...because I've officially given up.

I know I've given up because I've let my feelings show, or at least I think they're feelings. I'm not to sure if they are feelings or delusions. But what ever they are they're nice. Keeping me warm in the cold empty little room you've put me in. It was so nice of you to give me a blanket this time, the floor can get quite cold at night. But don't think I'm being ungrateful, I will thank you handsomely when you return to me and my dismal little cell. I will reward you with my servitude, obedience, submission, and with my body.

You hear that, my body. You don't even have to take it anymore because I'm giving it to you. It was always your to have, and yours to keep. But I guess it makes you feel better after a stressful day of being your self, just coming into my empty little cell and taking the only other thing I can give you at this point. Well maybe I could give you my hair, you let me keep it because you said it suited me so well. I was so happy that day, I felt so special, but I bet you say that to all your toys. Oh wait, you don't have any others, this thought brings me comfort.

What's this? Oh my, you've come home and I'm not even ready! I scramble to get around in my dark little cell. Folding the only blanket in the room and setting it off to the side, like the prized possesion that it is. A gift from the man that I belong to. The clinking and turning of the large iron key you use to lock my door alerts me of your presence. I scramble over to the door like the loyal servant I am. My bare knees and chest touch the dirty floor along with my forehead, as my hair masks my pleased face from your view. You look pleased as you walk in, hiding the heavy key in your pocket; silly master I don't even have the will to escape. This is where I belong, this is where I'm safest, this is where I'm useful... to some extent...

"My little bitch is waiting so obediantly by the door, like the little bitch she is." My master says proudly as he walks in and closes the door, locking it in place with a sharp push. I pressed my legs together on my obvious boy parts, wimpering in delight at his notice of my obedience.

"Tell me my dear, what did you do while I was gone? I imagine it wasn't much seeing that you've been in here all day."

"I sat in here and thought of you all day, and what I could do for you to say my thanks for the gracious gift you have given me." I raise a little from my still kneeling position and point to the neatly folded blanket in the corner of the room. The light blue soft faberic stood out magnificently in the cold dark room, a small beacon of the value my master has for me.

"Well you've been such a good little pet that I had to find a way of giving you a gift without spoiling you too much. I'm guessing that you like your little gift." I nod eagerly, still kneeing here waiting for my masters touch to tell me to rise. His thin fingers brushed through my hair greedily, pull out at the small little knots that my hair hand aquired over the past day or two. I blush a little at my disheveled apperance in front of my master.

"_Anata no te to hiza no ue, ima._"

I slowly rose to my hands, keeping my knees locked. His hands softly ran down my back, palming the meek amount of flesh there. He moaned happily as I quivered in anticipation, knowing what came next.

"_Toritsuke ichi de shutoku, go shujin wa anata o tasukeru tame ni koko ni aru_."

I slid my hands foreward in front of me, sliding them completely foreward and pressing my bare chest to the floor, leaving my naked bottom up in the air and exposed to my master.

"_Ii ko_," he praised again. I flushed excitedly, happy to please my master the only way I know how. He slowly sank to his knees behind me as my legs began to quiver, no matter how many times he did this; I will never be able to get over the little shiver of fear that washes over my spine and makes my hair raise.

"_Ima ima, furumaunto no ichi ni hairu_, "he admonished lightly. I blushed at the reminder, and wimpered in my sorry. I slid my hands back completely under myself and grabbed my ankles beneath me. My sholders ached delightfully in pain as I rested my cheek on the cold floor.

"_Ii ko_, " He praised another time, I drank it in all this approval was nice and I love it all. The unzippering of a fly was heard and I shivered again in anticipation. He grabbed my hips greedily squeezing the small amount of flesh there, stroking his tumbs over my hip bones.

"I always liked you skinny, it suits you best." He switched back into English, happily watching me squirm underneath his fingers.

"I know, you always loved be besss..." suddenly he brought his hips foreward, slaming into me with percision and without mercy. I let my last word hiss out as I took a sharp intake of air through my clentched teeth.

"I never said love... now shut your fucking mouth and do the only thing your good at... letting me use you." I'm not letting you use my body, that would mean I have a choice, I'm giving you my body because that means that it's your to keep. I grunted as he pulled harshly back and slammed his hips forward again; his grip on my lanky hips tightened as he thrust again and again, the steady slapping of his thighs on mine along with his muffled moans and my now heavy breathing filled the small little room.

His hand shot up and grabbed my hair and pulled my head back so my eyes met his. My clouded eyes had cleared themselves of their tears and replaced themselves with the dazed expression of sex. He weaved his fingers into my hair and grabbed it by the handful, twisting my neck back uncomfortably.

"Your not allowed to cum until I say you can, you got that bitch?" He drops my head down to the floor wacking it of the concreat flooring, and proceded with the brutal fucking he was giving me. I glanced down to my bobbing member bouncing against my stomach with every trust he gave, I whined in need and tightened my hold on my ankles. His trust became more frenzyed as he came closer to his finish, he brushed against my insides so wonderfully I didn't think I would be able to hang on. He gave a final thrust and stiffened in his completion.

He relaxed slightly and pulled his now flacid member out of me and sat back on his haunches to catch his slowly returning breath. He slowly flipped me onto my back and watched me twist in surprise.

"You may finish yourself now." He nodded to my still bobbing member laying against my stomach. I blushed heavily at his hungry gaze. I wrapped my hand around my still throbbing member, blushing all the while. I brought my hand up slowly and released a shuddering sigh. I was washed with an intense feeling of pleasure and ownership, I glanced up at my master and let another shakey gasp escape my dry lips. His hungry eyes wraked over my flushed and sweating body. His eyes became more intense as I neared my steady climax.

"Cum," he demanded. I lost all of the control I had over myself, I spent myself with another muffled gasp and twisted in my spot on the grimey floor. My master smiled down at me with a wolfish grin and grabbed the powder blue blanket in the corner of the room. He covered me with the blanket, smearing my mess all over me and the once clean blanket. I wrinkled my nose is disgust and worry for my newly aquired prize.

"Don't worry, I'll let you wash it in the morning. For now just sleep, you can take your bath and do your chores in the morning seeing that you were so good this week." He ran his fingers through my long hair again. I smiled in elation at my masters words, he was too good to me sometimes.

He dug through his pocket for the heavy iron key to the door again, pulling it out with ease. He pushed the key into the door and turned it slowly. He paused before closing the door completely.

"Good night, Ryou," he said quitely.

"Good night, Bakura-sama," I anwsered back just as quitely. He closed the door with a click and locked it again. He is my master and this is where I belong...

**I'm not broken,**

**No, broken things can be fixed.**

**I'm ruined,**

**with no chance at repair.**

_ MERRY CHRISTMAS TO MY BEST FRIEND ALEX! I love you dude and I hope you enjoyed it! Now for the tranlations:_

**"**_**Anata no te to hiza no ue, ima.**_**"**

_Get on your hands and knees, now._

**"**_**Toritsuke ichi de shutoku, go shujin wa anata o tasukeru tame ni koko ni aru**_**." **

_Get into mounting position, master is here to help you._

**"**_**Ima ima, furumaunto no ichi ni hairu**_**, "**

_Now now, get into full mounting position,_

**"**_**Ii ko**_**,"**

_Good boy,_

_I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot and come back for more. Merry Christmas and a Happy Yule!_

_TheeWiccaChick_


End file.
